Unsuspecting Love
by Ichigo1027
Summary: What happens when Haruhi finds the man of her dreams at a bar on her 31st birthday? Will she allow the man back into her life or will she try to keep her distance?
1. Chapter 1

** Unsuspecting Love**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 1: Meeting

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

Beep…beep…beep

I moan as I rolled over and turned off my alarm clock, I sat up and I looked over at my calendar. I moaned sadly when I saw that today was the February 4th my birthday, I'm now thirty-one years old as of today. I heard a loud buzzing and I looked at my phone noticing I had 2 new messages, I opened my phone and read the first one which was from my father,

_Happy Birthday sweetheart, I'm so proud of you I'm so glad you won your last case I thought it would never end. Come visit your daddy soon I miss you and I love you_

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I read his message, so I replayed back,

_**I promise I'll come visit you soon dad, I miss and love you too. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday dad**_

I flipped to my next message which was from one of my friends that I work with; she helped me out a lot when I first started out at the law-firm her name was Renge.

**Haruhi I want you to be ready at 9:30 tonight we are going to this new club make sure to wear something sexy, and you're not getting out of it. Oh and happy birthday**

I sighed because I knew that once that girl makes up her mind there was no changing it, I looked at the clock and it said 11 in the morning I jumped up and I gathered my clothes and I jumped into the shower, after that I got dress then I went downstairs and made myself some breakfast.

I grabbed the bag of dog food and I poured it into a bowl just as my red and white Shiba Inu came running around the corner, once he reached me he sat down at my side. I kept the bowl on the counter as I kneeled in front of him,

"Will lay" I waited till the dog laid down, then he got back up

"Good boy now shack" he lifted his paw and laid it in the palm of my hand then he did the other paw. I smiled as I got up and laid his bowl on the floor for him, he barked happily as he began to eat,

I found him the day about a year ago when I first moved into my new home, he was curled up in a ball in the back yard and he was only a few months old. I decided to take him to the vets and I got all of his shots then I got him some stuff like a collar, dog food, bath stuff, potty pads, doggy bed, and some toys, when I first showed him his new home he kept hiding from me for three days then he started letting me pet him and now we are best friends.

I sat at the table and I started eating, after I finished I washed my plate and put it away when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, I wiped my hands then I ran to the door with Will walking beside me. When I opened the door there was a postal man standing there with four large boxes beside him and a smaller one under his arm,

"Are you Mrs. Fujioka" I nodded as he handed me a clip board asking for my signature after I signed he handed me the small box then he took one large box inside and I showed him where to set it then he brought the others in. After he finished I thanked him as he made his way to his truck, I closed and locked the door then went to the living room were the boxes were.

I opened the small box first and I saw a pretty pair of Amethyst colored ear rings, I looked at the note attached to the box and all it said was **H.H**. I shook my head as I laid the box on the table and I move to one of the large boxes, Will decided to lay beside me as I began opening the first box.

There was a note laying on top of the bubble wrap so I read it first,

_Haruhi,_

_I hope you enjoy this I know I enjoyed making it. I can't wait to see you again I miss you so much._

_ Kaoru_

I couldn't help but smile because I kind of missed the other club member's too; we all became closer during the last few years of high school before we all went our separate ways in college. I still hear from Kyouya every once in a while when he or his family needed a good lawyer.

I dug deeper into the box and I pulled out a beautiful dress and under that there was a laptop box and I nearly went into shock, Karou went out and bought me a brand new laptop and he even made me a beautiful dress too.

'I wonder how he knew I needed a new one since one of my client's broke my old one when he went into a rage' I laid the laptop box on the ground as I moved on to the next box, there was a note taped to the top of it I knew as soon as I saw the letter that this box was from Honey because it was covered in bunny stickers. When I opened it a small plastic credit card fell out and it had my name on it, I read the letter,

**Haru-chan,**

**Happy Birthday! Me and Takashi both put $4,000 dollars on that credit card for you please you it well, and please come to our dojo sometime we would love to see you again, oh yeah and I also wanted to invite you to my wedding which will be March 2****nd**** oh please say you'll come. One of the gifts is for your dog and the other is for you I hope you enjoy.**

** Love,**

** Honey and Takashi**

I clinched the credit card and the letter to my chest as tears began to fall from my eyes, I couldn't believe another one of my best friends was getting married. Tamaki was the first one to get married; now he and his wife Éclair were now living in France with his mother.

Inside the box were two large stuffed pink bunnies that looked like his old bunny Usa-chan, I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed one and I laid it next to Will who sniffed it for a few minutes then he laid on top of it with a huff, I grabbed mine and I laid it next to the laptop box then I moved on to the second to last box.

This one didn't have a note so I dug through the entire bubble wrap and I reached in, I pulled out a pretty big replica of the Eiffel tower, then I pulled out a snow globe that also had a Eiffel tower inside it. I knew then that it came from Tamaki and Éclair, I took them over to my book shelves and I placed them towards the top. I went back and I picked up the Usa-chan and I laid him next to Tamaki's stuff, then I grabbed the laptop and I placed it on my computer table so I could open it later.

I broke down the empty boxes and I took them down to the basement, then I went to the last box which I knew must have come from Kyouya-sempai. I sighed as I opened the box, there was a note attached to the bubble wrap and all it said was,

**Happy Birthday Haruhi**

Inside the box was brand new black laptop bag and underneath it was a black leather binder to keep all my notes in, tears began to fall from my eyes as I thought of all my friends who were kind enough to send me presents even though they were all busy with their own lives, I was a little upset that I haven't received anything from Hikaru but no one has really talked to him since he left home after he graduated high school, Will barked pulling me out of my thoughts when I looked over at the clock and I saw that it was already 1 in the afternoon.

I laid the gift's that Kyouya gave me and I put them back in the box then I placed the box neck to my computer desk, I grabbed Will leash and he ran over to me barking happily.

"Sorry boy I almost forgot about our daily walk" I started to laugh as he barked and pretended to chase his tail before he sat waiting for me to hook him up, I pulled on my shoes and I grabbed my house keys before we headed out.

**-9'o clock-**

After getting back for our daily walk, I gave Will a bath, and then I cleaned the house, then after everything was done I jumped in the shower and began getting dressed, my cell phone rang at 9:15 and I saw that it was my friend Renge,

"Hello" I could tell she was already in her car because I could hear her stereo playing,

"Hey I'll be there in about 5 minutes so you better be ready" I agreed then we hung up, I walked into the kitchen and I made sure that Will's food bowl and water bowl were filled then I let him out back, he came back in a few minutes later and I kissed his head,

"I'll be back in a little while ok boy, you behave and guard the house" he barked as he took off towards his doggy bed. Renge knocked on my door a few seconds later and I grabbed my light jacket and my house keys before I answered the door, I made sure to set my house alarm before we left.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story, please read and review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Unsuspecting Love**

By: Ichigo1027

**Warning there is singing in this story so if you don't like song fics please don't read. I don't own any of these songs.**

Chapter 2: The Bar

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

Renge drove us to her house since it was on the way towards the bar and she dragged me to her room, she handed me a bright red dress and she ordered me to change. The dress hugged my body perfectly showing off all of my curves and made my breasts stick out more, I begged her to find me something less reviling but she just laughed and said I looked fine, she wanted to put make up on me but I was lucky enough to talk her out of it.

We jumped back in her car and she drove us to the new bar she was talking about, from the outside it looked like a rundown old building but once we entered we saw that it was more like a mansion the a broken down building. We walked over to the bar and I hopped up on to one of the stools as we ordered our drinks just as the live band began to play, I had my back towards the stage.

"All right every give a big round of applause for the hottest band on the record charts today The Alpha's" everyone including Renge started clapping I had no clue about the band so I chose to just ignore them,

"I wrote this song for a special girl I meet in high school, my friends Brad and Dave are going to help me sing this along with our female backup singers, we all hope you enjoy" the music started and everyone started dancing, my head snapped up and I turned around and standing there up on the stage was a person I never thought I would ever see again, Hikaru.

**(Hikaru) I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
>I told the witch doctor I was in love with you<br>And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
>He said that ...<strong>

**(Chorus everyone)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

**(Dave) I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
>I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice<br>And then the witch doctor, he gave me this advice  
>He said to ...<strong>

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

**(backup girls) Now, you've been keeping love from me  
>And that's not very smart<br>So I went out and found myself  
>someone who'd tell me how to win your heart<strong>

**(Brad) My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say  
>My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do<br>I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
>Oh, Baby ...<strong>

**(Chorus:)  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang...  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang  
>Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang<br>Walla walla, bing bang**

Everyone started cheering as the band left the stage, I felt my heart start to race when I Hikaru walking this way. I turned back around hoping he wouldn't noticed me but when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard Renge start to squeal I knew he saw me,

"Haruhi is that really you" I sighed as I turned around, the first thing I noticed was that he was a lot taller than he was the last time I saw him and another thing was that he was even more handsome not then he was in high school.

"It's nice to see you again Hikaru" I jumped a little when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist hugging me close, I wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head against his chest,

"I've missed you so much Haruhi" he whispered as he laid his head on top of mine, we pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and I saw Renge giving me a death glare so I pulled away from him as I introduced them,

"Hikaru this is my friend from work Renge, Renge this is Hikaru Hitachiin he was one of my best friends in high school" they shock hands and the both took a seat beside me,

"So ladies what did you think of my song" he asked smiling down at me, Renge was the first to answer of course,

"Oh I loved it, who was the lucky lady you wrote that for if you don't mind me asking" I grabbed my beer trying to ignore them.

"Well I wrote it for the girl I loved back then, we use to hang out all the time but she never really paid much attention to me or anyone really" he turned and smiled at her making her squeal again, I downed the rest of my beer and I ordered another.

They continued talking while music began playing in the back-round, Brad came over and he asked Renge for a dance and she gladly took his hand as they headed off towards the dance floor leaving me and him alone,

"So Haruhi what have you been doing since we left high school" he said as the bartender brought me my beer,

"Well I'm a lawyer now" I said staring at the table, trying to keep myself from looking at him.

"Wow that's awesome, I remember you telling everyone that you wanted to follow in your mother's footsteps now look at you" we sat there for a few more minutes in complete silence till we heard a man calling for Hikaru,

"Hey man the boss wants you and your band to sing another song; he said he'll pay you double" he nodded and stood up, but before he walked off he leaned down and he kissed my cheek.

"The next song will be just for you" he whispered in my ear, than he stood up and walked off towards the stage Renge walked over to me with a huge smile on her face,

"I decided I'll let you have Hikaru I want that Brad guy, he's good looking and a great dancer" she continued talking about their dance and I just tuned her out,

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give another round of applause for The Alpha's" the entire bar started to shack from the force of everyone clapping and stomping around as the band came up on stage. I turned when I heard the music start Hikaru came up to the microphone staring straight at me as he began singing,

**All I am, all I'll be  
>Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need<br>Is in your eyes, shining at me  
>When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding<strong>

**Your hand brushes mine  
>And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I<strong>

**I do, cherish you  
>For the rest of my life<br>You don't have to think twice  
>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<br>It's beyond my control  
>I've waited so long to say this to you<br>If you're asking do I love you this much, I do**

**In my world before you  
>I lived outside my emotions<br>Didn't know where I was going  
>Until that day I found you<br>How you opened my life to a new paradise**

**In a world torn by change  
>Still with all of my heart, until my dying day<strong>

**I do, cherish you  
>For the rest of my life<br>You don't have to think twice  
>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<br>It's beyond my control  
>I've waited so long to say this to you<br>If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do**

**I've waited so long to say this to you  
>So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do<br>Oh, I do**

Tears began to fall from my eyes, I paid the bartender and I ran out of the bar as fast as I could, Renge was too busy trying to get Brad's attention so she didn't notice me leaving. Once I was outside I hailed a taxi and I gave the driver my address and he started to drive away, once I was home I unlocked my door and I turned off my alarm Will ran over to me barking thinking I was a robber but once he saw me he stopped and he licked my hand wagging his tail happily.

I patted him on his head before I walked up to my room and I took the dress off and replaced it with my night clothes, Will came into my room just as I flipped down face first on my bed. He whimpered when he heard me crying, he laid his head down next to mine and I wrapped one arm around his neck holding him close as continued crying till I fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I know this chapter sucked but I promise to make the next one even better. Please be patient with me, also please read and review thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Unsuspecting Love**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 3:

**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**

I was watching Haruhi the entire time I was singing and once the song was over I was about to jump off stage and run to her, but then I saw her run towards the door without her friend noticing.

I felt like my heart was begging to break as I watched her leave, 'I just found her I can't lose her now' I hopped off the stage and I took off after her. I saw her get into a taxi and I couldn't do anything but watch as it drove off, I turned and went back inside the club and I searched for Brad. Once I found him I pulled him aside,

"Brad listen I want you to go and flirt with that Renge chick, I want you to get her drunk and make her tell you were her friend Haruhi lives you got that" he glared at me.

"What makes you think I'd do that for you" I grabbed his shirt and I lifted him three feet off the ground,

"If you don't then I'll tell everyone here that you've been sleeping around with Dave, and I'll even tell them that you're the receiver" I smiled when I saw his face began to lose color, he nodded his head as I released him and I watched as he ran towards Renge like I asked.

I walked back up to the bar and I ordered four shots of whiskey as I waited for Dave to finish, I had to wait for an hour before I felt my phone vibrate, when I looked at it I saw that he texted me the address so I thanked him and I paid the bartender before I ran outside to my car.

I called my manager and told him that I was going to head back to the motel and hit the sack; he told me that we had another gig tomorrow night at the same bar and I told him I'd be there. I used my cars GPS to find Haruhi's address and when I arrived I was shocked,

'I never imagined Haruhi would ever move into a gorgeous house like this, this place has to have at least ten bed rooms, and at least 30 acres of land' I didn't know how long I sat in my car just steering at the house and personally I didn't care.

'Come on Hikaru think I got to get my head together and figure out a game plan to get her back, I screwed up in high school and I lost her I refuse to lose her again after I just found her' I gripped the steering wheel in a tight death grip before I did a U turn and headed towards the hotel me and the band were staying at.

As I laid in bed with nothing but my boxers the only thing I could think about was having Haruhi in my arms for the rest of my life, feeling his soft body pressed against mine as we kiss each other, and of how good it would feel to have her naked underneath me as our bodies move together in perfect harmony as I feel her tight virgin walls around my hard cock.

I feel asleep a little while later with a huge smile on my face, I was a woken a little while later by screaming and yelling coming from the next room I looked at my clock and it said that it was only 2 in the morning. I could hear Dave's voice yelling something about cheater and whore so I got off of my bed and I grabbed my room key.

I banged on Dave's door a few seconds later still wearing nothing but my boxers, when the door opened I could tell what all the screaming and yelling was about. Brad was lying naked on the bed with a naked Renge and Dave must have walked in on them

"Look you guys it's fucking 2 in the morning and I have a fucking hang over so either you guys keep it down or go fucking yell somewhere else" Dave apologized and he took off out of the room, I watched as he ran to the elevator Brad jumped out of bed and tried to catch Dave in time but it was too late by the time he got to it.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my room; I laid back on the bed as I began thinking of a plan to get my Haruhi back, I came up with an ideal and I jumped off the bed and I grabbed a pen and paper and I began to write.

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:30 and I finally remembered that I had to go into work early today and figure out who my next client is. I jumped out of bed and I went to the bathroom to get ready for work, after I took a shower and brushed my teeth and hair I walked into the kitchen and I made Will's breakfast. Once I finished I laid it on the ground along with some fresh water then I whistled as loud as I could, I heard a loud bark then I saw him come tearing around the corner. I decided to eat a piece of toast and some coffee for my breakfast then I let Will out so he could do his thing while I ran up to my room and I got dressed.

My mind started to wonder back to last night and I had to shake my head to get the images of Hikaru out of my head,

'Come on Haruhi get your act together, remember he broke your heart once don't allow him to do it again' tears started to fall from my eyes as I remembered the last day of high school.

**-Flashback-**

_The Ouran High Host Club decided to throw a graduation ball, set up by the famous Kyouya Ootori. Tamaki announce the newest members of the host club who were going to take over for us after we left, then I announced to everyone that I was really a girl and I was surprised when my old clients said they already knew they just really loved the way I listened to all their worries and that I made them feel special._

_I danced with every members of the host club except for Hikaru who was too busy sitting in the corner of the room by himself, I walked over to him and I sat down next to him,_

"_What's wrong Hikaru" he turned his head away from me._

"_Nothing, go enjoy the party" tears began to swell in my eyes and I tried so hard to hold them back,_

"_But Hikaru I can't enjoy the party without you, please come dance with me" he turned and stared at me for a moment then he began to laugh,_

"_And what make you think I want to dance with you, now leave me" I watched as he got up but I grabbed his arm before he could walk off._

"_Please Hikaru tell me what's wrong, you're not like this. Please talk to me" he pulled his arm from my grasp and he walked away without looking back, I watched him walk away and my heart began to shatter with every step he took._

"_I love you" I whispered softly._

**-End of Flashback-**

Tears continued to fall from my eyes, I quickly wiped them away as I made my way back downstairs to let Will back in. I grabbed my purse and I turned my security system on then I left making sure to lock up behind me, as I was walking towards my car I saw a black SUV parked across the street.

I tried to see who was inside but before I could the car took off down the street, I jumped into my car and I drove off towards work. When I arrived my boss called me into his office, she told me to have then she began telling me about my new assignment.

"Miss. Fujioka I have a very big assignment for you, it appears that a very wealthy family is in need of a really good lawyer to help them out on a fraud case would you be willing to take the case since your one of the best lawyers around" I sighed then I looked up at her,

"Is it the Ootori's again" my boss started laughing because she knew I was sick of the Ootori family, I had to help Mr. Ootori and Kyouya so many times these past few years I was really sick of seeing them.

"Not this time it's another rich family" she said smiling at me, I stood up nodding my head,

"Alright I'll take the case I guess" she handed me a folder with all the information I'll need then she wished me good luck as I was walking out of the door. When I walked to my office I asked my secretary if she could get me some coffee, then I walked to my desk and began going over the file.

I almost screamed when I saw whose name was written was written across the top; **Hikaru Hitachiin V.s Golden Records.** Apparently Hikaru was suing his record producer because he didn't pay them the amount that they promised to pay,

'Can I really do this; being his lawyer I'm going to have to get to see him quite a lot' I sighed knowing that I had no choice, I picked up my desk phone and I called him. After three rings he finally picked up,

"Hello" he sounded like he just woke up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hikaru but I wanted to inform you that I will be your new lawyer in your case against the Golden Records, I would like to schedule a time to meet so we can go over your case file" I heard him move around,

"Hariri is that you"

"Yes Hikaru it's me" I heard him sigh then I heard him say something like thank you god silently,

"How about we meet for lunch today say around noon" I couldn't help but smile because I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Ok where would you like to meet" I felt my heart begin to flutter at the thoughts of seeing him again,

"How about that little café near the bar we meet at last night"

"That's fine I'll see you there at noon then" I said, deep down I was a little bit afraid.

"I can't wait, see you later Haruhi" he said before he hung up, I sighed and began going over the case file again when my secretary came in with my coffee.

"Thanks Jane, I have to leave around 11 to meet a client" she nodded before she left to go back to her desk.

I almost lost track of time reading through Hikaru's case file, I was feeling confident that I could win this case. Jane knocked on my office door before she entered,

"Miss. Fujioka its 11 shouldn't you be getting ready for your meeting" I jumped out of my chair and looked down at my watch; I thanked her as I grabbed the files and I took off out of the office.

"Don't worry Miss I'll make sure to take your calls for you" I thanked her again as I left, when I reached my car I carefully placed the files in the passenger seat then I drove off towards the café,

'Please god, please help me keep my cool. Please help me through this' I thought to myself.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

** Unsuspecting Love**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 4:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

I arrived at the café a few minutes before noon and I found Hikaru sitting in one of the booths playing his guitar and every few minutes he would write something on a piece of paper, I walked over to the booth and I sat across from him.

"Thanks for meeting me today Hikaru, I know how busy you are" he placed his guitar down next to him and he smiled at me,

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me Haruhi, why did you leave so suddenly last night" before I could answer a waitress came up to us. We both ordered what we wanted and we waited till she walked off before we continued,

"Can we please not talk about last night I would like to talk to you about your case" I placed his files on the table,

"Haruhi please just answer one question before we begin please" I looked up at him about to reject till I saw the pain hidden in his eyes and I couldn't help but nodded.

"Did your running away last night have anything to do with what happened on the last day of school" He reached across the table and he gently grabbed my hand,

"Yes Hikaru it did now can we please get to your case please" I pulled my hand out of his grasp and I opened his file just as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Haruhi I swear I wasn't myself that day I was upset and I took it out on you, I swear I didn't mean it" I ignored him and I began going over his case with him, I made sure to take notes of everything we talked about. Once we were done I paid for my drinks and I stood up,

"Thanks again for taking time out to meet with me I'll be in touch, here's my card if you need anything" I handed him my business card then I grabbed my stuff, I stood up but before I could move I felt him reach out and grab my arm.

"Haruhi please allow me to explain" I jerked my arm out of his grasp,

"No I'm done Hikaru, you broke my heart that night you knew that I loved you and you did nothing but treat me like dirt. Well not anymore Hikaru I got over it and you should too" I kept my voice low so no one besides him could hear me.

I walked away not bothering to look back, when I got into my car I sat there as tears began to fall from my eyes. I almost screamed when I heard my car door open, when I looked up O found Hikaru standing there looking down at me.

"Haruhi haven't you ever wondered why I was so upset that day, I was mad because I wanted you so bad but I thought you loved Tamaki. You were always beside him and I was jealous when I saw the two of you dancing together I swear I didn't mean what I said Haruhi, god I'm sorry" He knelt down beside me and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried against his chest.

After a few minutes I pulled away and I looked up into his golden brown eyes,

"I love you Haruhi" he whispered softly laying his head against mine

"Hikaru" I said softly before I felt his lips on mine, we both moaned when I felt him running his tongue across my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and I almost melted when I felt his tongue brush across mine I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him closer making our kiss deepen.

We pulled apart a few minutes later both of us panting softly,

"Haruhi I would like for us to start over again please, I don't want to lose you again" I reached up and I gently brushed his hair out of his eyes,

"What are you saying" he smiled as he captured my hand and he kissed the back of it

"I'm saying that I want you to be my girlfriend" my heart began to beat wildly as he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, come to the bar tonight and give me your answer then. My band starts at 9:30 tonight and I would love it if you would come please" I told him I would be there and he kissed me softly before he closed my car door and he began walking down the street to his rental car.

I drove home and I let Will out before I walked to the kitchen and I began preparing dinner, I called my office and I told my secretary that I wasn't going to be in the office the rest of the day and I told her she could go home, she thanked me and gave me my missing messages but they were nothing really important so I ignored them I ran upstairs and changed into my house clothes.

Will barked at the back door letting me know he was ready to come in so when I did he jumped up on me licking my face and wagging his tail happily, once he got off of me he ran and dragged out his tug of war toy. I grabbed one end and we began playing till he got too excited and he tried to drag me around the house, even though he was just a small dog he was pretty strong.

A hour later I heard my oven timer go off so I kissed Will head and told him dinner was done, he dropped his toy and went running towards the kitchen by the time I got in there he was already sitting in his usual spot. After I prepared both of our food I laid his bowl in front of him then I took mine into the living room and I began channel surfing.

As I ate my mind began to wonder towards what took place a few hours ago Will must have senesced something was wrong cause he jumped up on the couch next to me and he laid his head on my lap.

"What am I going to do Will I love him but I'm afraid he'll break my heart again, I wish I had a sign to tell me what to do" I said petting his head, just then my phone began to vibrate when I looked at the caller ID and I saw that it was Kyouya.

"Hello Kyouya, how are you" I said kind of confused as to why he was calling me, the only time he ever called me was when he needed a lawyer.

"I'm fine Haruhi, and I know what you're thinking my family's not in trouble I was calling because I wanted to see how you are and to apologize about not being able to call you and wish you a happy birthday yesterday" I smiled,

"It's ok Kyouya I wasn't home anyways" I began telling him what happened last night and this morning,

"What do you think I should do" I heard him begin to chuckle.

"I can't believe you became a lawyer Haruhi, I can't believe you never noticed that Hikaru had a crush on you. The entire club knew why you think Tamaki kept trying to keep you away from him" my mind wondered back to the club days then I realize that what he said was true.

"Thanks sempai you've helped me more then you'll ever know, oh and thanks for the lovely birthday present I promise I'll call you later" I hung up and I ran upstairs to get ready I even put on the new earrings I got yesterday, I left the house at 8 and I arrived at the bar by nine.

When I entered I found Renge sitting on Brad's lap sucking on his ear, Hikaru was sitting at a table in the very back still playing with his guitar. I snuck up behind him and was about to say something till I heard him begin to sing softly,

**Only you can make this world seem right.  
>Only you can make the darkness bright.<br>Only you and you alone  
>can thrill me like you do<br>and fill my heart with love for only you.**

**Only you can make this change in me,  
>for its true, you are my destiny.<br>When you hold my hand,  
>I understand the magic that you do.<strong>

**You're my dream come true,  
>my one and only you.<strong>

He stopped singing to write something down and I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"That was beautiful Hikaru" he looked up at me and he leaned up to kiss my lips softly,

"I'm still working on it; I wanted it to be a surprise for you" I kissed his forehead,

"I'm sorry next time I'll stop you ok" he smiled and kissed me again,

"So what's your answer" I was about to tell him when the announcer called his band up to the stage, he got up and he kissed my cheek. Before he could walk off I leaned up and I kissed his lips softly wishing him good luck.

When he reached the stage the band started playing,

**My daddy spent his life lookin' up at the sky  
>He'd cuss, kick the dust, sayin' son it's way too dry<br>It clouds up in the city, the weather man complains  
>But where I come from, rain is a good thing<strong>

**(Chorus)  
>Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey<br>Whiskey makes my baby feel a little frisky  
>Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck<br>We hunt our honeys down, we take 'em into town  
>Start washin' all our worries down the drain<br>Rain is a good thing**

**(Verse 2)  
>Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn<br>Wringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm  
>When tin roof gets to talkin'; that's the best love we made<br>Yea where I come from, rain is a good thing**

**Repeat Chorus**

**(Bridge)  
>Farmer Johnson does a little dance<br>Creeks on the rise, roll up your pants  
>Country girls, they wanna cuddle<br>Kids out playin' in a big mud puddle**

**Repeat Chorus**

**Rain is a good thing, rain is a good thing, rain is a good thing**

I started swaying my hips to the song and when it ended I waited for Hikaru to come back to the table, I ran up to him and I jumped into his opened arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist,

"I would love to be your girlfriend Hikaru" we kissed long and deep till a girl came over to us and she pushed me away from Hikaru,

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend you whore" she screamed at me, I looked at Hikaru and he shrugged.

"Look lady I have no idea who you are but this is my girl, so if you don't mind could you please leave us alone" the girl puffed up and walked away.

"Watch your back bitch" she said over her shoulder before she disappeared in the crowed.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Unsuspecting Love**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 5:

**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**

After the stupid bitch left I grabbed Haruhi's waist and I lead her to the dance floor as the DJ began playing a fast song;

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<strong>

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<strong>

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
>Who has to know<strong>

I kept my hands on her waist as she began swaying her hips from side to side rubbing her sexy ass against my already hardening cock. I leaned down and nibbled on her neck as we swayed from side to side, I felt like the luckiest man in world.

A tall buff guy walked up to us and he threw me away from Haruhi,

"Lookie here bro it looks like we got ourselves a fine piece of ass, I get first dibs on her" another guy walked over and grabbed Haruhi's arm roughly causing her to scream out, everyone in the bar stopped dancing and was circling us. Brad and Dave ran over to me and they stood beside me, I grabbed the tall guy who pushed me and I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach making him fall to his knees then I kicked him square in the face, Brad and Dave took care of the other fellow.

Once Haruhi was free she ran over to me and she wrapped her arms around my chest crying, I grabbed our stuff and we began walking out of the club when we were meet by my manager and the police. We gave our statements then I followed her to her car,

"Would you like to come over to my place, I can make you something to eat and I even have a few beers in the refrigerator" I had to smile at the little blush creeping up on her face I leaned down and kissed her softly,

"I would love that" I opened the car door for her then I walked around the car to the passenger side and I laid my guitar in the back seat before I got in, the ride to the house was silent except for the radio when we arrived she lead me inside and a small Shibu Inu came up to me growling.

I stood very still as I watched Haruhi get on her knees beside the dog and she patted his back,

"It's ok Will this man's a friend of mine" Will stopped growling but he kept a close eye on me, Haruhi grabbed my hand and she lead me into the kitchen. I watched as she began making sandwiches for us, once she finished she feed the dog and we went into the living room and we curled up next to each other as we watched a movie on the television. In the middle of the movie we decided to stretch out she laid in front of me with her back against my chest and one of my arms was laid across her side.

I groaned when I felt my phone vibrate so I reached into my pocket and I answered it,

"Hello" I listened for a few minutes as my manager started bitching me out about the bar fight and happening to reschedule our next concert,

"Look sir I never asked for them fuckers to come up to us, and I'll be damn before I let them hurt my girlfriend" I said trying so hard to hide my anger,

"Look Hikaru we have worked so hard to create your new image and now you want to screw that up for a no body, who probably just wants you for your money"

"You know what fuck you, I fucking quit. I'll be by the hotel in a few to pack my shit, I'm not going to stand by and let you bad mouth the love of my life. Oh and I'll make sure and tell your boss exactly what you said to make his top band spilt" I hung up the phone before he could say another word.

"I'll drive you to your hotel so you can get your stuff, and you can stay here if you like I have a spear guest room available" he nodded as we made our way towards the car, when we arrived at the hotel we saw Brad and Dave standing outside with their stuff in there hands and another suit case beside them.

"Don't worry bro we went into your room and packed your stuff for you after we heard that you quit, we were standing next to Mr. John when he talked to you so we heard every word. We're with you no matter what" Haruhi walked over to both men and she hugged them,

"You guys are more than welcome to stay at my place till you can find some other arrangement, but I'm afraid you two will have to share a room cause I only have two guest rooms" they both nodded as we carried our stuff to the trunk.

It was already past midnight by the time we arrived back at Haruhi's house so she made Brad and Dave a midnight snack and she showed us were everything was and when we arrived at our rooms we said our goodnights and everyone went to their rooms.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

** Unsuspecting Love**

By: Ichigo1027

Chapter 6:

**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**

It's been two weeks since Hikaru and his friends moved in with me and Will, at first Will would follow them around growling at all three of them whenever they got to close to me but now they are best friends. Hikaru's old boss called him and apologized for the mangers rude behavior and he promised to find a new manager for the band.

Today the band decided to go check out a few apartments that were for rent, I was kind of glade that they might be leaving. Things between me and Hikaru was going downhill all we do is argue, I waited till the trio left before I called Kyouya;

"Hello" his voice sounded a little groggy,

"Hello sempai I'm sorry to bother you but I really need your help" I explained what all happened since Hikaru and his friends moved in.

**-****Flash back 1 week after the band moved in****-**

**I pulled into my drive way after work and I found Hikaru standing on the porch, he jogged over towards my door and he opened it for me,**

"**How was work" I gave him a soft smile**

"**Well I spent all day collecting evidents for your case but I'll tell you one thing the guy at the record company is defiantly hiding something" he held my hand as we made our way into the house. Everything seemed fine till I heard a loud bang coming from upstairs Hikaru told me not to worry but when I heard the noise again I ran to the top of the stairs and I found Brad and Dave fighting in the hallway.**

**Neither of them noticed me standing on the top step and Dave accidentally knocked Brad into me casing me to fall down the stairs, when my head hit the ground I was knocked unconscious when I a woken I found myself in a hospital bed with my arm and leg in a cast.**

**Hikaru was sitting beside me on the bed lightly stroking my hair whispering to me**

"**I'm so sorry I didn't get to you on time Haruhi, I swear we will move into our own apartment. I know things haven't been peaceful for you since you allowed us to move in, all we did this entire week is fight and argue. Please forgive me Haruhi" I reached up with my good hand and I softly stroke his cheek,**

"**Hikaru please don't rush things I know we haven't been on good terms lately but things will work out, I know that you guys just got a new manager and everything and I understand that things will be rough for the next few days till the company can get you guys a new gig so please don't beat yourself up about this"**

**I was released from the hospital the next day and Brad had to drive me home since Hikaru was stuck in a meeting with the bands new manager, Brad kept apologizing about knocking me off the stairs then he explained about what he and Dave were fighting about.**

**Apparently Dave wanted to move into his own apartment and he wanted to break up with Brad because he was caught in bed with Renge. When we arrived home Brad helped me into my wheelchair and he helped me into the house, a few hours later Hikaru came home and he began slamming doors when I tried asking him what was wrong but he just told me to mind my own business then he walked to his room and he slammed the door.**

**-End of flash back-**

"I don't know what to do sempai; he's been coming home drunk every day and when I try to talk to him he just yells at me and goes to his room" I tried so hard to keep the tears in my eyes from falling,

"Don't worry Haruhi I'll do everything in my power to figure out what's going on" I thanked him and we hung up, I rolled myself into the kitchen with Will following me and I began making us something to eat.

After I finished eating I laid down on the couch and I began to doze off, a few hours later I heard my door bell ring and Will ran to the door barking. I quickly got back into my wheelchair and I went to answer the door, I almost fell over when I found Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and Karou standing in my door way.

I opened the door all the way and I invited them in,

"Sorry for not calling before we came but after I explained what happened to everybody they threw me in my limo and we rushed right over" Honey ran over and he threw himself on my lap hugging me, Will started growling at everyone since he didn't know who they were but when Mori got down on his knees and began petting him behind his ear Will fell over and began barking and wagging his tail.

"Good boy" he said as he continued play with him, Karou and Kyouya walked over to me and they helped me into the living room so we could talk.

"So where is my brother at this fine evening" Karou asked as he helped me onto the couch,

"He and a couple of his band mates went to find some apartments that were for rent, they should be back anytime now. Unless they went out drinking again" Honey sat down beside me and he laid his head on my lap, I couldn't resist so I began stroking his hair which helped me relaxed.

Mori sat down on my other side and he gently started to stroke my back as tears began to fall from my eyes,

"I don't understand he told me he wanted us to get back together, and we did, I even forgave him for what he did to me the last day of school. Everything was fine till he went to that stupid meeting and now it's like I don't even know him anymore, he's like a totally different person"

Karou knelt in front of me and he held my hand,

"Has he ever hit you or anything Haruhi" I shook my head 'no' and I noticed that everyone began to relax.

"I called around and I found out that apparently the record company that Hikaru is using has come into some financial problems so they are starting to let some of their bands go, my source told me that if Hikaru doesn't start coming up with more singles then him and his band would be the next one's to go"

I gasped and I held Karou's hand even tighter, tears began to fall from my eyes even harder Mori pulled me to him and I began to cry into his shirt just as the front door busted open and the three drunken idiots walked in stumbling a bit.

"What the hell is going on in here" Hikaru yelled from across the room when he found us in the living room.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; sorry it took so long it's kind of hard for me to write with one hand. I know some of the characters are out of characters and I'm sorry if you don't like it but things will become clear later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unsuspecting Love**

**A/N: I don't own any characters except Dave and Brad, and I'm sorry this took so long to write I've been busy with other stuff but now that I have more free time I'll be able to finish more of my stories.**

**Chapter 7:**

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

"What the hell is going on in here" Hikaru yelled from across the room when he found us in the living room. Kyouya got up and he walked behind the couch blocking me from Hikaru's view, I couldn't help but sigh in relief I hated dealing with Hikaru when he's been drinking

"I asked you a question, what the hell is going on here" he said yelling, I flinched against Mori causing him to wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him neither of us noticed Karou get up and walk beside Kyouya.

"We are here because Haruhi asked us for help, now if you don't mind we would like for you three drunken idiots to go pack your stuff your no longer welcome here" Kyouya said trying to act as professionally as possible but even I could hear the fury in his voice

"You can't tell me what to do only Haruhi, she has to say the words otherwise I'm staying right here" Hikaru said I turned around and saw him making his way towards me, I lean up and whispered into Mori's ear and he nodded as he gently lifted me up and placed me in my wheelchair

"Come on man maybe we should go" Dave said as he tried to drag Hikaru back but he wasn't having it

"Hikaru I'm sorry but I really do want you to leave" I said as Mori wheeled me closer to him Karou and Kyouya stood beside me giving me courage, Honey came over and stood beside Mori with Will was growling beside me

"Why Haruhi I thought you were okay with us staying here" Hikaru asked as his face began turning red with anger, I turned my dace away knowing that I was going to hurt the only man I've ever loved

"At first everything was good up until the day I got released from the hospital 4 days ago, all you've done is go out and get drunk and when you come home all you do is yell and slam doors. At first I thought if I gave you some time you'll cool off but it seems like anymore all you do is drink and sometimes you scare me" I couldn't stop as tears began to fall from my eyes, Hikaru knelt down in front of me and he gently took my hands in his

"I'm so sorry Haruhi I didn't know, I promise we will be out of here by tonight. Dave already found a new place and we are going to crash at his house until I can find a place of my own I'm sorry for hurting you Haruhi" I looked at him as I felt his hand gently stroke my cheek whipping my tears away.

I closed my eyes as I lean into his touch for a moment before he got up and I watched the three of them walk up stairs with Mori, Honey, and Karou following close behind them, Kyouya wheeled me into the kitchen as he began making us some tea

"Haruhi are you alright" he said as he handed me a cup then he sat beside me,

"I think so sempai I just feel really bad about all this" I tried to hold back the tears that were threating to fall but every time I think of how hurt Hikaru looked I couldn't stop myself from crying

"Oh Haruhi please don't cry, you tried everything you could to get him to change but sometimes even your best sometimes just isn't enough. At least you still have us Haruhi and we will always be here when you need us" I reached out and I hugged him, deep down I felt a little uncomfy hugging sempai because I knew he wasn't one to show any type of emotions but when I felt him hug me back I knew everything was okay.

An hour later a taxi cab pulled up and Hikaru's new manager got out just as everyone gathered in the kitchen while Hikaru, Brad, and Dave said their goodbyes, I hugged Hikaru one last time wishing him good luck and he promised to keep in touch. I watched from the door way as they placed there stuff in the bed of Dave's truck and they each got in and drove off, I could feel a part of my heart break the father away he got

"Haruhi" I looked up and found Mori kneeling in front of me holding my small hands in his large one

"I'm okay Mori" I smiled at him sweetly; he smiled back for he got up and he wheeled me into the living room. We all sat around talking for what seemed like hours before Karou's phone rang, he excused himself and he walked into the kitchen to answer.

A few minutes later he came back into the living room looking as white as a ghost, clinching the phone in his fists as tears fell from his eyes

"Karou what's wrong" I asked as I took his hand in mine and I squeezed it, he feel to his knees and he laid his head on my lap

"The hospital just called Hikaru and his friends got into a car accident and no one survived" he said as he cried against my lap, tears began to fall from my eyes as I held him close to me and everyone else gathered around me as we all held each other.

"I'm so sorry Karou this is all my fault, if I hadn't made them leave then they would still be alive. You must really hate me now" he looked up at me and he shook his head 'no',

"I could never hate you Haruhi, no one could have known this would happen please don't blame yourself" I said a silent prayer as I held him closer leaning on each other for strength to get through the rest of the day.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, I hope you all enjoy please leave me some reviews letting me know what you think and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unsuspecting Love**

**A/N: Finally the last chapter I wish to thank you all for reading this story and for your support, I hope you all enjoy this final chapter and please remember to leave some comments. I own nothing in this story but the plot.**

**Chapter 8:**

(Haruhi's P.O.V)

It's been 3 months since Hikaru's funeral and I just found out this morning that I was carrying his baby. I wheeled myself into the kitchen so I could feed Will and think before Kyouya and the other's get here; ever since the funeral the group decided to stay with me to make sure I was fine before they went back on with their lives.

I know they have good intentions but a part of me wishes they would hurry up and leave so I could truly morn for the man I loved more than anything; I laid my head down on the table as tears began to fall from my eyes

"Oh Hikaru this is all my fault if I wouldn't have forced you to leave you would still be here with us, you would have known that I was carrying your child and we could have been a proper family. I'm so sorry Hikaru" I jumped when I felt a cold chill run down my back and when I looked up I saw Hikaru standing beside me looking down at me

"Haruhi I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself, no one would have known that we would be involved in a hit and run. Stop blaming yourself and take good care of our little one I love you Haruhi so much and our unborn child" before I could replay his ghost vanished, tears began to fall freely from my eyes as I lay my hand against my stomach I looked up to the ceiling smiling

"I will Hikaru I swear I will" I wheeled myself to the refrigerator and I began making a lot of food not only for myself and the baby but also for my friends.

I was just finishing setting up the table when everyone walked through the door, each one except Kyouya came up to me and they hugged me and asked how my doctor's appointment went this morning. Of course Mr. Know-it-all already knew considering my doctor is one of his family's employees

"I found out that I'm 3 months pregnant, and before you say anything yes it's Hikaru's" everyone stood there shocked for a moment then everyone came up to me and hugged me yet again this time even Kyouya hugged me which shocked the other's, before we could begin to eat there was a knock on the door.

Mori got up and he answered the door, I almost started crying again when Tamaki and Éclair was standing there; Kyouya helped push me over to them and I hugged them close

"Oh my god Tamaki what are you guys doing here" I said as I hugged Éclair

"Kyouya told us what happened and we felt really bad for missing Hikaru's funeral, then he told us that you were pregnant so we dropped everything and came as soon as we could" I invited them in and we all sat around the table eating and laughing until Éclair turned to me

"So Haruhi what are you going to do about the baby, you know that when people find out that you're having a baby out of wedlock a lot of people are going to shun you and most won't have anything to do…" she was cut off by Tamaki's hand over her mouth

"Éclair that's enough" he said as he glared at his wife, fresh tears began to fall from my eyes

"I know your just trying to look out from me but right now I don't care what other's think of me, I have a great job as a lawyer and I know that I can take care of myself and my child" everyone nodded

"Plus she has all of us and we won't let anyone talk bad about our Haruhi" Honey sempai said as he got up and he hugged me, I couldn't help but smile and ruffle his hair.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully I was disappointed when everyone said that they had to be getting back to their homes, I watched as everyone but Honey and Mori began packing their stuff

"Me and Taka-chan are staying here with you until our new place is ready" Honey said as he stretched out across my couch and he flipped on the TV

"Wait what new place" I asked looking back and forth from Honey to Mori

"We bought a new place close by so we could be closer to you and my fiancée, Taka-chan asked his family if he could open their old dojo that was here and they agreed aren't you happy Haru-chan?" he asked giving his world famous puppy dog eyes, I looked over at Mori and I found him playing with Will.

A part of me was happy about them moving close by, I felt a little safer knowing that if I ever needed them they would be close but another part of me was worried because I felt like they were rearranging their lives all because of me

"Please don't cry" Mori said as he stood up and he walked over to me and he got down on his knees in front of my wheelchair, he wrapped his arms around me and he held me close as I cried against his chest

"Family" was all he said and I know what he meant, he was telling me that we were a family.

About an hour later we stood on my porch watching as our friends got into their separate limos and they drove off leaving me, Honey, and Mori alone, Honey excused himself and he went up to bed I decided to let Will out for a while so I could clean up a bit.

(6 months later)

I had just given birth to the most perfect baby boy and I decided to name him after his father so I called him Hikaru Jr. everyone showed up at the hospital as soon as they found out I was going into labor, I was even shocked when Karou's mother showed up when we told her about the baby in the begging she told us she wanted nothing to do with either of us since we got his son killed now she was standing beside my hospital bed glancing down at her grandson

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Fujioka I didn't mean what I said before, I was still grieving over my son's death and I know I had no right to blame you but I wasn't thinking straight" I told her that it was alright and she kissed my forehead then the baby's before she walked out of the room crying.

Two weeks later I was walking to the store to get some formula and diapers when I heard people whispering and when I looked around I found people staring at me and the baby shaking their heads

"Young people these days just don't know how to keep their legs closed, I bet she's not even married" on older lady said as she walked past me talking to her friend

"I bet she doesn't even know who the father even is" the other lady said, I tried to ignore them so I quickly gathered the stuff I needed and I ran to the checkout, luckily the lady at the checkout was nice and she congratulated me.

When I arrived home I sat in the car for a few minutes crying, it wasn't until I heard my car door open and I felt myself being wrapped in a warm embrace I looked up and saw that I was Mori's arms so I laid my head against his chest as I began feeling safe

"I'm going to take Jr. and the stuff in the house" Honey said as I heard the house door close, I looked up at Mori

"Thank you sempai" I said blushing, he just nodded and kissed my head after we went into the house I told them what had happened at the store and I saw Mori's hand start to clench into a tight ball.

"I have an ideal why don't you and Mori have a fake marriage" Honey said excitedly,

"What" we both yelled at the same time.

"Think about it, Mori your parents gave you a deadline to get married and it's almost over if you don't get married within the next 4 months you'll have to move back with your parents and they will force you to marry a girl of their choosing. And Haruhi if you marry Taka-chan then no one will ever say anything bad and your baby would be well taken care of not only by the Hitachiin but also the Morinozuka family"

"Look Honey I know you're trying to help but you guys have already done enough for me and I will not ruin Mori's life even more then I…"

"Good ideal" Mori said interrupting me, he reached over and he grabbed my hand

"Mori please you can't be serious, you shouldn't throw your life away just cause I'm being bullied I'll be fine on my own" I said trying to reason with him but he just ignored me

"We will be married in 2 months" he said as Honey jumped up and ran out the room to call the others. I turned to Mori glaring at him

"Why Mori" he looked down at me and sighed

"My parents gave me a condition to meet to be able to open the dojo here, first I was to find a bride within a year of me living here and the other is to have a child with my bride otherwise I'm to move back home and my father will choose my bride" I began rubbing my forehead as I got lost in my own thoughts, I told Mori that I would think on it and I went upstairs to bed.

Mori must have let Will inside cause the next thing I knew Will jumped onto my bed and he curled up next to me

'Oh Hikaru I'm so lost I don't know what to do anymore' I thought to myself as I began to drift off to sleep. I began dreaming of what life would have been like if Hikaru was still alive, I watched as he cradled our son in his arms as he sang to him then he vanished and in his place was Mori holding Jr. both of them smiling at each other I turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Hikaru trying to push me towards them and I knew then the answer.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, sorry to cut it off like that but I'm thinking of making a sequel to it please leave me reviews letting me know what you think. Also I know Mori kind of became more talkative towards the end but I wanted him to explain in his own words what happened. **


End file.
